


Sirius's Lame Mission

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Science Fiction, Story, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Sirius tells Harry a bedtime story about one of his latest lame missions.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460





	Sirius's Lame Mission

Team- Kenmare Kestrels  
Position- beater 1  
Prompt- steampunk  
Additional prompt- Sirius Black, universe, Purple  
Word count- 1618  
*****************************************  
"Here Harry let me tell you a bedtime story," Sirius tells his nephew before he starts reciting the story.

This is the story about three guys named James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Your dad and two awesome uncles but I am the main hero of the story they are just side characters.We are three scientists who specialise in inter-dimension travel. 

We own a company called The Marauders where we provide services for a small amount of money to cater to people who want to get something from or travel between different universes.

We are willing to do anything for you however we have few conditions.

Our condition number one is that we are not going to use our services to do any harm to people. 

Condition number two you need to prove that you mean no harm to anyone and your needs are innocent and will only be used for personal or research purposes. 

Condition three our services are to be used only for personal and educational needs only.

Condition number four whatever they ask us to do needs to be completely legal.

As long as you meet all our requirements and clear the screening we would do everything in our power to help people.

Once our latest task required us to find a device that is run by steam in a universe where people solely use equipment that needs steam to function.

"You want us to find a what?" I ask our customer feeling perplexed.

"I want you to find a motor from universe-856," the customer repeats.

"We heard you the first time. We are just surprised. It's just an unusual request that's all," Remus reassures him.

"Sir, we can make you one ourselves. You don't need to pay us to travel to an alternative universe to find you one," James provides him with a different option.

"You don't understand it has to be that very same motor. It's a very special motor," he insists. So we listened to him.

"How are we going to identify the motor you want sir?" Remus politely asks.

"I have a sketch for you to use. Here," he hands Remus a sketch.

Remus takes a moment to study the drawing with James and me peering over his shoulder.

We are standing right behind him albeit a little away from the table he is sitting at with our client opposite to them.

The drawing shows a complicated motor design drawn with purple colour pencils. 

"And you say we need to get it in the year 1994 from a black smith in the outskirts of Manchester?" James recalls as he continues to analyse the drawing. 

"That is correct young man," our customer confirms.

"How are we going to recognise this man? There are going to be quite a few blacksmith there," this time it's I who asks the question.

"The man will be dressed in purple from head to toe just like me. He is going to be expecting you," the man answers while pointing a finger to himself.

Purple? First their client is dressed in these horrible purple clothes and then he shows them a drawing in purple and now he wants to find a man dressed in purple like him. What's next the motor is in purple colour too?

We have questions, a lot of questions but they ask because it's none of our concern. After all we are not noisy people. Don't laugh Harry. Now where am I? Right, so, all three of us know that we are on the same page about it.

"Very well, give us a week sir. We will have your motor by the end of the week. We will see you on Monday then," Remus informs our client.

Giving us an analysing glance the man nods his head.

"Be careful in your quest and don't get hurt," with that the man vanishes from our sight.

The marauders are left in our place feeling completely dismayed and confused.

"What a weirdo!" I commented on breaking the silence between us.

"Did you see the audacity of this to wear such a bold purple, man? James asks us.

"Why would somebody travel into an alternative universe just to get a motor. Who even uses a motor these days? It's time for electrical equipment after all," I have a different worry.

"It must be very important for him. I mean the man is willing to pay us millions more than it's worth the trouble," Remus has some theory for myself.

"First thing first, who is going to travel the universe for this task?" Remus then asks us .

"I will go," I reply. Your Auntie Marlene isn't home so I want to keep myself busy.

"Are you thinking about using the steam machine?" James asks in a pretentious bored tone.

"Absolutely, it goes with the theme," Sirius grins.

"I work with Idiots," Remus shakes his head. 

"I am heading home for the day. Don't stay for long.Oh,and James you have a date with Lily tonight. Don't keep her waiting," Remus reminds them as he collects his things.

Let me tell you Harry, you dad turns pale within seconds. He had forgotten about the date. So he quickly collects his stuff in record time and leaves with Remus following him not two minute moments later.

And with that Remus and James are gone home to their wives but not me. I decide to stay in the office for the night.

Later that night I am all alone bored in the office now. I have already eaten my dinner but I have no intention of going back to an empty home tonight. I am going to stay in the office until Marlene comes back from her trip. The house is too quiet without her and it gives me anxiety.

Now pay attention Harry this is where the main part of the story. To cure my boredom, I spontaneously decided that since I won't be going home so I might as well get started on the latest mission.

So, I walk down to the basement of our building where we store all our travel machines. 

I stop in front of an old wooden looking box and fill the tank attached to it with water and cover the lid back on.

I make sure that the steam would go into the engine of the box before starting the machine. 

I enter my destination into the system and waits for the machine to start.

Soon the steam starts pouring heavily into the engine and the machine starts. Within minutes I am traveling between dimensions.

Soon I am stepping out of the box and into a whole new world. It's like I have only travelled back in time instead of travelling to a whole new universe.

"Wow," I breathe out. I am mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the place. There is greenery around the place. Every so often I will find a machine running from the steam and he will stop and observe it, taking note of how it works. 

Suddenly I am reminded that I haven't traveled across the universe to sight-seeing but am here to fetch a motor for a very weird purple dressing man. 

Quite laughing Harry. That's rude.

I look around trying to find a black smith shop. I took out one of my instruments that I had grabbed at the last minute.

It's a point me device that I designed after a spell I saw in one of the fantasy movies I once saw. 

The marauders have different versions of each device of their own. Each catering to the different universes we travel too. After all we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. 

I wait for the device to start steaming before scanning the picture of the motor into its database.

My device starts to point towards my right so I start to follow the path. Soon I am standing in front of a black smith shop.

I enter the shop and immediately spot the purple man. 

"I believe you have a motor for me," I ask the man. 

"Did you come from universe-643?" He asks me.

"Yes I am from that universe. I purple man like you sent me here," I tell him.

He analyzes me and then points to a motor in the corner "that's your motor."

Do you know what color the motor is Harry? It's painted purple, can you believe it. Crazy right?

I take the motor and thank him nicely. before coming back to my own travel machine. 

On the way I noticed the motor is special but I can't tell you because I promised the man I won't say anything. Sorry, Harry.

I was tempted to try to start the motor but I didn't because I am a good man and it isn't my business. 

So then I came home and called the man to the office the next day and gave him the motor for free.

You know why I didn't take the money? Because the motor was special. Remus and James didn't understand why but they didn't question me at all. They trusted me about it which I am really glad about.

Your Auntie Marlene came back and our lives went back to normal.

"That's how Sirius Black cured my boredom. The end," he finishes.

"That was so lame Uncle Sirius," Harry tells him.

"Take that back," Sirius is offended but Harry doesn't take it back because he is already asleep by then. 

"You are right it is lame," Sirius admits looking at his sleeping nephew. 

His job is done though he made the boy sleep now he can go to sleep himself. Which is exactly what he does.


End file.
